1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair transplantation material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair transplantation material applicable to a necessary body site including the scalp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair transplantation is a technique by which hairs are artificially transplanted to a bald or balding part of the body, with the aim of preventing persons suffering from hair loss against stress and social anxiety.
Hair transplantation may be performed in two different ways, i.e., with natural hairs or artificial hairs. For natural hair transplantation, autologous hair roots (follicles) are harvested from a donor site and transplanted to a recipient site, that is, a bald or balding part where the hairs are to be grown.
In autologous hair transplantation, hair follicles are individually separated and inserted into recipient sites using a placement tool. Because individual follicles are removed, only small puncture scars remain, with only slight hemorrhaging therefrom. In addition, autologous hair transplantation is advantageous in term of freedom in determining the direction of hair growth and the position at which to place the transplanted hair. However, the removal of individual hair follicles requires a significant period of time as well as a significant level of experience.
Particularly, autologous hair transplantation may have a problem in that the donor site for supplying hairs must be found in the same person. That is, it is somewhat difficult to harvest a significant number of hairs from the patient characterized by a deficiency in hair, so that a broad area of baldness cannot be covered. Frequently, hairs to be planted are insufficient for necessary coverage, which is one of the most significant problems with autologous hair transplantation. In addition, autologous hair transplantation suffers from the disadvantage of temporal limitation since removed hairs are difficult to store, and thus must be transplanted immediately.
There is therefore a need for a hair transplantation material that can harvest hairs, including hair, armpit hair, pubic hair, etc. from patients themselves, as well as from other persons and even from animals.